Blog użytkownika:LunarDogLuno/C.L.E.AR. - AU by BartRanger
Prolog Mała dziewczynka stała przed oknem ZAPISU. Nie wiedziała czy RESETować czy nie? *RESET... ERROR: File not found. *"Hmm" - myslisz. "Może to jedno razowe... Co jesli wcisnę CONTINUE..." *But something changed... R e b o o t . . . Co?!-wręcz wykrzykujesz to pytanie... Nagle tracisz przytomnosć... */Bart FOV. Przeglądasz LOGI "użytkowników" gdy nagle... *Wiadomosć od Ave: Witaj Bart. Co tam? Piszę do ciebie bo chciałam przysłać ci prezent... (Załącznik: per_crispy.sul) Widząc nazwę rozszerzenia jestes zdumiony... "Nowa DUSZA? Nowa POSTAĆ?! Co ja!? Żniwiarz?" Jednak z ciekawosci wciskasz LPM. *Download... Opening... Materialize... Nagle z teleportera wyskakuje dziewczyna. Ta sama co wczesniej. Ma 19 lat i sweter w biało-cyjanową kratkę. Na komputerze w liśćie użytkowników w kategorii "Ludzie" pojawia się nowy profil: "Crispy" */Crispy FOV "Gdzie jestem?" - myslisz - "Gdzie jest Ave? Kim ON jest!?" Zdumiony chłopak w pilotce stoi przed tobą. Ma na ramiona odznaczienia wojskowe, a na nogach spodnie (chyba Jeansy). Na szyi ma wisiorek w kształcie srebrnego serca z czteroramienną gwiazdą. To chyba ZAPIS. Ale najważniejszą cechą są... USZY! Na głowie ma szpiczaste, trochę oklapłe na czubkach uszy! I OGON, który lsni kolorem srebra. "Kim ON DO DIABŁA JEST?!" - myslisz. -Myslisz, że wyglądam uroczo z tymi uszami i ogonem? - spytał się nieznajomy -Jak ty... -Oczy to okna duszy, mówią. Dzięki nim niektórzy umieją widzieć mysli innych. Jestem Bartel. Dla nieznajomych Bart. Consolas Bart. A ty? Mówisz trochę niesmiale: -Crisp. Ale wszyscy mi mówią Crispy. Kim jesteś? -Mówią o nas Driverzy. Jesteśmy rasą potworów... Wszystko w porządku? - nie skończył. */Crispy FOV TO POTWÓR! Tego jej było mało, wiedziała że te uszy i ogon są podejrzane! RESETowałas by uciec od nich. Rozgryzłaś kod ZAPISU i zmodyfikowałas go dla swoich potrzeb. Walczyłas z Asgorem tyle razy, że miałas jego DUSZĘ zanim Asriel/Flowey ją zniszczył. Tyle RESETów, tyle LV, i tyle dusz TEGO SAMEGO POTWORA POSZŁO SIĘ JE**Ć. -Wszystko w porządku? - powtórzył Bart. -Chyba wiesz, że... -Moja moc ogranicza się tylko do TEJ lini czasu, ale... Dzięki za spoilery. Czujesz ciary, ponieważ za jego plecami zawieszony był sztylet. A za tobą była KATANA. Za ciężka by była podniesiona przez osobę o twoich proporcjach. Postanawiasz jednak zaryzykować... i wyciągasz swój nóż. Wiedziałaś, że masz doskonałego cela... ale on tylko złapał klingę noża i ją złamał. Rękojeść wypada z twojej ręki. Nagle czujesz, że twoja twarz ma bliskie spotaknie z podłogą. -Nie radzę... huff... ci się ze mną... puff... zadzierać... - wydyszał Bart. -Zejdź ze mnie KUNDLU... - nie dokończyłaś mówić, bo poczułaś ból w plecach. HP 1/20 - Do zobaczenia j u t r o...- to ostatnie co usłyszałaś zanim utraciłaś przytomność. Ale dalej żyjesz... KONIEC PROLOGU I */Crispy FOV Budzisz się w białym pokoju z szafą, łóżkiem(na którym siedzisz), szafką nocną, i szerokim oknem z którego widać miasto. Niebo... dalej go nie ma. Dalej jesteś w Podziemiu. Nie wiesz dlaczego, ale miałaś sen o tym Driverze(chyba tak się nazywał). Powiedział, że ci wybacza. Ale poprosił o to by nie zabijała w tym świecie. -Wkrótce się zobaczymy!-powiedział zanim się obudziłaś. Wstałaś z łóżka i otworzyłaś szafkę nocną. W szufladce był twój nóż, cały i ostry. Dla próby zrobiłaś zamach na szafkę, przecinając ją na pół. Nadal masz wysoki ATK i chyba też DEF, ale LV jest ustawiony na 1. Dziwisz się. Postanawiasz się przejść. Kiedy jesteś na korytarzu, do twoich uszu docierają odgłosy walki. Kiedy idziesz na dół... ...zastajesz TO! Nastoletnia dziewczyna w twoim wieku omija ataki magiczne nastoletniego chłopaka, z... tak, uszami i ogonem. Nagle zza pleców dziewczyny wyskakuje ludzki chłopak i próbuje jej założyć nelsona, ale ona zamieniła się miejscami z chłopakiem, używając go jako żywej tarczy przeciw kuli energii rzuconej przez chyba Drivera. Nagle dach zniknął i dwójkę chłopaków złapał... smok... Masz uczucie, że to chyba normalne wnioskując po twarzy dziewczyny. Nagle w powietrzu smok podrzuca chłopców w górę i zmienia się w... mniejszego bardziej humanoidalnego skoka. Łapie ich rękoma i kręci z parę kółek -Aha-mruczysz pod nosem. Gdy nagle słyszysz zza pleców: -A ty to kto? Odskakujesz i lądujesz na podłodze. Przed tobą stoi ta dziewczyna, chyba teleportując się do ciebie. Ta twarz wydaje ci się znajoma... -Ave?-pytasz się jej. -C-Crispy!-nagle wpadasz w jej objęcia-Wiedziałam, że cię przyjmie! Nagle smok ląduje z dwoma dzieciakami, których oczy mówią że się zaraz... sami wiecie. Sam smok zmienia się w człowieka, ale nic nie zostaje po jego zwierzęcym wcieleniu. Poza lekko poszarpanymi ciuchami. -Crispy, jak miewam?-pyta się psowaty. -Lepiej nie pytam...-odpowiadasz -Bart to mój tata. Moje imię to Luno... -Consolas Luno? -Bingo! (~I tutaj zaczyna się narracja wieloosobowa.) Crispy©: A reszta? Luno(L): Ave już znasz. Ten okularnik to John. John(J): Miło mi. Lisiastego już znasz.-Luno wygląda na poirytowanego- A ten obdartus to... ?: Uno! Nie jestem obdartusem! Secundo! Jestem Mikkel. Mikkel la Krav. C: Miło mi was poznać! Ale czemu walczyliście. Wszyscy(poza Ave i Crispy): Hmmm... L:Dla Treningu! J:Na kondycję. M:Uczę się latać! A: Dla zabawy. Słyszysz kroki... J: O nie! On tu idzie! L: Sprzątać! M:Ja naprawię Niebo... ?: Za późnoooo! Odwracasz się w stronę głosu. Przed tobą stoi humanoidalny kozioł... A raczej dwa kozły, bo drugi większy przyszedł po mniejszym. Ten większy... to... o ku*** Asgore?! Mniejszy z założonymi rękami patrzy na harmider, nagle widzi ciebie. Patrzy na ciebie trochę spokojniej. ?:Ohhh... To o tobie mówił Bart. Witaj młoda damo. Jestem Thorgal(T), a to mój brat... C: Król Asgore(As) Dreemurr. Odwracasz wzrok na Asgora gdy mówisz jego imię. On widzi cię nie pierwszy raz. On pamięta tyle razy jak decydowałaś o jego losie. Jego wzrok wydawał się smutniejszy. Ale zaskoczył cię mówiąc: As: Czemu się tak smucisz, człowieku? Przerażamy cię? C: Ależ skądże. Poprostu... mam złe wspomnienia. Nie chciałaś nic mówić o wspomnieniach! Słyszysz głos Ave w głowie: A: Ten dom chroni Tarcza Prawdy. Sprawia, że każda osoba mówi prawdę. A poza tym. Jestem wciąż twoim Narratorem. Thorgal podał dziewczynie łapę. T: Powiesz mi o tym sama?-mówi bez ruszania ustami. On mówi do ciebie w myślach- Jeśli ci ciężko powiedzieć przy innych... C: Chętnie.-Też w myślach-Ja, ty i Asgore. T: Luno, wy posprzątacie a ja i Asgore pomówimy o czymś z Crispy. A:Mogę pójść z wami? Thorgal łapię Ave za ręke i wszyscy idą do kuchni.... C.L.E.AR. - BY BARTRANGER. DEDYKUJĘ TO BUCE(Buka Patrzy) ZA POMYSŁ NA IMIĘ CRISPY I RESZCIE UNDERTALE WIKI. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach